islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 5
The fifth series will be appearing in 2017 after Day of the Diesels. It serves as the extension of the fifteenth season of Thomas & Friends which has ten episodes. Episodes #Spring Time! - It is Spring Clean Up Day in Misty Island, Thomas has to help the Logging Locos clean the mess. #¡Bienvenido, Pedro! - A new green electric shunter arrives on the railway to help with the other engines. #Water U Thinking - Norris drops the inflatable life boat off to rescue the boating people stranded on the wrecked boat, but ran out of fuel. #A Day at the Farm - Hiro takes Thomas to see the new farm at Ballahoo. #No Cereal for Breakfast - Some people are wanting cereal, but a new combine harvester arrives on Sodor to make the grains. #Bill And Ben's Secret - At the quarry, Bill and Ben needs to trick on Thomas pulling slate. They meet a new engine named Abel. #Soft Serve Ice Cream - Thomas was at Norramby Beach, but came up the idea to the ice cream lady; Soft Serve Ice Cream. #Remember That - Ferdinand was at the Sodor Steamworks with the other engines to get mended. #The Great Wash Down - Thomas was working hard all day just before the event, that he is dirtied up. #Knapford Harbour - Thomas visits a new red crane working in Knapford Harbour. Songs *Hear the Engines Coming *Troublesome Trucks Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Victor *Kevin *Spencer *Sven *Austin *Peyton *Connor *'Arry and Bert *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Captain *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Scruff *Den *Dart *Belle *Flynn *Sidney *Norman *Paxton Characters Introduced *Abel - A dusty red steam engine who doesn't like being clean. *Pedro - A green electric shunter who behaves perfectly. *Dominic - A blue dairy van who takes milk, ice cream, eggs, butter, yogurt, and cheese. *Jerry - A red farm tractor who was Terry's brother that carries items on his back loader. *Terry - A blue farm tractor who was Jerry's brother with a front bucket that carries grain on his trailer. *Richard - A white and green combine harvester who shreds grain and loads it to Terry's trailer. *Raven - A black SUV who is owned by Farmer McColl and carries a horse trailer with a horse inside. *Eddie - A key-lime green pig tractor owned by Farmer Trotter who carries pigs with his red trailer. *Scarlett - A red crane working at Knapford Harbour. Cast *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, and Lady Hatt *William Hope as Toby, Edward, Whiff, and Dash *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, and Butch *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, Kevin, 'Arry, Bert, and Sir Topham Hatt *Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt, Captain, Salty, and Den *Ben Small as Stanley and Charlie *Teresa Gallagher as Belle *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Togo Igawa as Hiro *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Tom Hanks as Smokey * Siera Florindo as Greta * Jeremy Shada as Harrison * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Michelle * John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, and Richard * Tom Kenny as Austin, Snorkel, Otis, Raven, Jerry, and Terry * David Tennant as Sploosh * Ned Beatty as Jeffrey * Elijah Wood as Snozzle and Eddie * Samantha Mathis as Abel * Carlos Alazraqui as Pedro * Grey DeLisle as Scarlett Category:Television Series